When Demons Collide
by Link Tsunami
Summary: If you want to read all of this story go to Clashing Demons to read it.
1. The Letter Arrives

Link: Hey everybody! Just to let you know this is my first time writing a fic, so it will probably suck! Yami: Yeah I bet it will Link:.....YAMI!! *glomps Yami* Yami: GEROFF!....Why did I agree to do this anyway? Link: Cause I promised you lots of sugar if you did! Yami: O.O...oh yeah....I LOVE SUGAR! Link: AND I LOVE YAMI! :p Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Harry Potter. In fact I don't own anything....I live in a cardboard box..... Yami: YOU LIAR! YOU DO NOT LIVE IN A BOX! Link: Shut up! It makes people pity me. ( Yami:.......I need sugar.... ****************************************************************************  
************************  
Chp.1 The Letter Arrives  
  
"Yugi! Yugi? YUGI!?!"  
  
"Hold on Grandpa! I'm coming down the stairs in a minute!"  
  
Yugi stared at himself in the mirror. 'Only two weeks left of summer' thought the tri-colored haired teen to himself. His violet eyes stared back at him from the mirror. "I'd hurry up if I were you, your grandpa won't wait forever." Yugi turned around to see Yami, the spirit of his millennium puzzle, sitting at his desk. "Everyone is picking on me today!" joked Yugi as he sprinted out of his room. He hopped down the stairs and jumped the banister.  
  
"Finally! I thought you might have gotten lost in that mess you call a room. A letter arrived for you today, here." Yugi took the letter from his grandfather and headed back up to his room. Yami wasn't sitting at his desk anymore so he must have gone back into his soul room. Yugi looked down at the letter and stared at the address. 'That's a new way to send letters' thought Yugi. It read in silvery, fancy writing:  
  
Mr. Yugi Mouto  
Room above the Kame Game Store  
Domino Town  
Japan  
  
"Well, it seems that letter is odd." Yami had reappeared beside Yugi and was staring at the letter. "Go on and open it." Yugi opened the envelope to pull out three pieces of paper. "It seems they are inviting me to some school called Hogwarts." Yugi started. He read the first piece outloud:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, first class, etc. you know the rest!)  
  
Dear Mr. Mouto,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your response. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistriss **************************************************************************** ************************ Link: So how did you like that? Yami: It stank like crazy. Link:......... Yami: Why are you looking at me like that? Link: Yami, meet My pet panther... Yami: O.O Link: While Yami is being chased by my pet, midnight (screams are heard in background) I would like to apologize for my earlier story. It got screwed up and shortened. Please Review......MIDNIGHT I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO EAT HIM!!!! SPIT HIM OUT!!!! 


	2. Things Get Complicated

Link: Hey I'm back! I know you all missed me! Yugi: I didn't... Link: You should thank me you know. I saved you from Midnight. Yami: YOU'RE THE ONE HE TOLD HIM TO ATTACK ME! Link: Yeah, well....anyway we have a new guest! Kurama! Kurama: What am I doing here?!? Link: Your in my fan fic. Yugi: In other words, Welcome to Hell. Population: Me, you, and one psychotic, sugar high, maniac. Link:.....You hurt my feelings...NOW YOU DIE! Kurama: While those two fight, let me tell you that Link owns nothing...Help me... ****************************************************************************  
************************  
Chp.2 Things Get Complicated  
  
"Hogwarts? I don't even know were that is." Yugi said. "Here's another paper, I'll read it." Yami started reading off the paper. "It says you'll need Standard book of spells Grade 6, Magical Creatures: All the information in one book! Volume 1, Defense against the Darkness level 2, and an assortmant of items. Cauldren, robes, and wand.....a wand? If you need a wand then it must mean you're a........" Yami trailed off. He didn't need to finish his sentence. Yugi knew he was gonna say wizard. "Whats the last paper say?" Yami said, breaking Yugi out of his train of thought. "It says its from Albus Dumbledore. He asks how I'm doing and stuff...Explains how his school works...He says he will 'send someone to help guide me.' He also says that the person he sends may be startling in appearance but is a good person. So what do you think?" Yugi asked. "I think you should go for it. I'm tired of being stuck here and this guy dosen;t sound bad. Let's at least meet him. Whens he coming?" ".....He's coming today at.....IN 10 MINUTES?!?" "So that's your mission. Any questions?" Koenma, ruler of the spirit world, sat back and stared at the surprised faces of Kurama and Hiei.  
  
"Let me get this straight. You want ma and Hiei to take part at a wizard school named Hogwarts and guard a kid named Harry Potter from an evil wizard named Voldemort?" Kurama repeated. "Wizards are bakas, they think they know everything." muttered Hiei. "Fine we'll do it. Just give us our letters and we'll go" Kurama stated.  
  
"Here you go...those are parchments with all of your instructions and items you might need. Also before you leave I must warn you....I suspect a demon may be at Hogwarts. Not just any old demon either, a really powerful one and crafty too. Be careful." With that Koenma shoved them threw the portal that would take them to Diagon Alley. Meanwhile, a brown-haired (So you know what it looks like, think of Serenity Wherelers hair only a dark brown and longer. SHE STOLE MY HAIRDO! I HAD IT FIRST!) blue-eyed girl sat at her labtop contacting someone. "Do you know where she is?" asked a deep male vioce. "Yes, she's going to a school named Hogwarts. I'm afraid what she might do to the place. She probably plans on opening her portal there." Said the girl. "You MUST stop her at all costs! You'll have to go to the school under cover. Don't reveal what you are. Only if she is going to open the portal fight her." The male finished and the screen turned off. 'This means a busy couple of next months. School, hiding secrets, missions, I'm going to be busy.' thought the girl. Her cat ears twitched with excitement. That other demon is going down! **************************************************************************** ************************ Link: Review please! 


End file.
